roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
The galaxy is full of wondrous, exciting, and dangerous locations to explore and conquer. This page serves as a hub for accessing a variety of pages detailing the various locations of RoVerse. The 07 sectors Sector 01 | Core Worlds Sector 02 | The Ether Sector 03 | The Badlands Sector 04 | The Misty Reaches ''' '''Sector 05 | The Abyss Sector 06 | The Wastes ''' '''Sector 07 | The Great Hollow Star Systems List of current star systems (By alphabetical order) A''' * Abaran * Abbidon * Aladfar * Albion * Alexandria * Alpha Caeli * Alpha Draconis * Alpha Indi * Alpha Ithacae * Alpha Prime * Alpha Vandor * Anchora * Antaeus * Arcturus * Astarte * Babylonia * Barradus '''B * Beta Aradin * Beta Columbae C''' * Carapin * Cassiopeiae * Chandra * Chertan * Concordia * Cor Caroli * Coriddian * Corinthi '''D * Devoras * Dosi E''' * Endicor * Epsilon-11 * Epsilon-13 * Epsilon-14 * Epsilon-16 * Epsilon-18 * Epsilon-19 * Epsilon-2 * Epsilon-20 * Epsilon-21 * Epsilon-22 * Epsilon-23 * Epsilon-25 * Epsilon-27 * Epsilon-29 * Epsilon-3 * Epsilon-4 * Epsilon-5 * Epsilon-6 * Epsilon-8 * Epsilon-9 * Eridani * Ermina * Eta Lyrae * Eta Virginis * Euridian '''G * Galilei * Gamma Abugida * Gamma Deluvia * Gamma Orionis * Guttorm H''' * Heliopolis * Hudu '''I * Imagen Andromidae * Iota Toriga J''' * Juraxis '''K * Kalonda * Kartogia * Kepler L''' * Lambda Ecliptis * Latiri * Leonis * Lukida '''M * Meissa N''' * Novus * Nexus '''O * Odysseus * Olympia * Omega-11 * Omega-15 * Omega-17 * Omega-21 * Omega-22 * Omega-24 * Omega-25 * Omega-26 * Omega-27 * Omega-29 * Omega-4 * Omega-40 * Omega-42 * Omega-43 * Omega-44 * Omega-45 * Omega-46 * Omega-47 * Omega-48 * Omega-49 * Omega-5 * Omega-52 * Omega-55 * Omega-58 * Omega-6 * Omicron Alpha * Omicron Beta * Omicron Delta * Omicron Eta * Omicron Gamma * Omicron Iota * Omicron Kappa * Omicron Lambda * Omicron Lost * Omicron Major * Omicron Minor * Omicron Mu * Omicron Psi * Omicron Theta * Omicron Xi * Omicron Zeta * Omicron-100 * Omicron-80 * Omicron-81 * Omicron-82 * Omicron-83 * Omicron-84 * Omicron-85 * Omicron-86 * Omicron-87 * Omicron-88 * Omicron-89 * Omicron-90 * Omicron-91 * Omicron-92 * Omicron-93 * Omicron-94 * Omicron-95 * Omicron-96 * Omicron-97 * Omicron-98 * Omicron-99 P''' * Penduli * Persei * Proxima Algrae '''R * Remada * Remidian * Reticuli * Retori * Roma S''' * Sargas * Seuden * Sigma-13 * Sigma-17 * Sigma-31 * Sigma-37 * Sigma-40 * Sigma-41 * Sigma-42 * Sigma-43 * Sigma-44 * Sigma-45 * Sigma-46 * Sigma-47 * Sigma-48 * Sigma-49 * Sigma-50 * Sigma-51 * Sigma-52 * Sigma-53 * Sigma-55 * Sigma-56 * Sigma-57 * Sigma-58 * Sigma-59 * Socunda * Solari * Sulafat '''T * Talis * Tau-23 * Tau-25 * Tau-26 * Tau-27 * Tau-28 * Tau-29 * Tau-30 * Tau-31 * Tau-34 * Tau-35 * Tau-37 * Tau-40 * Tau-41 * Tau-42 * Tau-43 * Tau-44 * Tau-45 * Tau-46 * Tau-47 * Tau-48 * Tau-50 * Tau-51 * Tau-52 * Tau-55 * Tau-56 * Tau-57 * Tau-59 * Tau-60 * Tau-61 * Tau-62 * Tau-63 * Teshana * Theta Lomi * Theta Scorpii * Thuban * Tudran * Turkana U''' * Unica * Uzara '''V * Vanni * Vega Zeconis * Vendrizi W * Wodan Z * Zaniah * Zeta Geminorum Planets Earth Stations * Brand Edison Station Other Category:All